In certain circumstances, it may be legally required and/or of commercial interest for an airline or other aircraft operator to download certain surveillance incident-related data from avionic systems of an aircraft, from data that typically only remains stored temporarily on the applicable avionic system on the aircraft. Such surveillance data may include Traffic Collision Avoidance System (TCAS) data, in situations in which an aircraft experiences an incident such as flying too close to another aircraft, for example. Such surveillance data may be useful or important for a relevant authority and/or an airline or other aircraft operator to analyze and to study how to prevent such surveillance incidents in the future. In such cases, to download the surveillance data, airline personnel may typically schedule a time when they can visit the aircraft to connect a computer to the onboard TCAS system or other appropriate aircraft avionic system to perform the download.